


Hired Souls

by IrvingIV



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Curses, Flame Alchemy, Magic, Resurrection, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Talking, Talking Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: Imagine if you had to hire characters from other media based loosely on their personalities and skills to fill roles in a big game.This is that, our primary canon will be Dark Souls, with our main cast of unkindled being from the hit Anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.Plan is for a Sans cameo, or at least a Sans adjacent Carthus skeleton character later on, so I'm pre-tagging it.Whether he outlives his first scene is another matter entirely.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ash.

Heaps of it, not so many that the world was coated in it, not quite yet, but certainly plenty of it.

It had blown away from the nearby shrine to form minuscule ash dunes, here in this graveyard of dreams.

Puddles turned the ash to a thickened paste, and as Roy Mustang trudged through them, his eyes locked onto a far gone Hollow sitting against a large empty basin, or rather, the bright blue glow of the flask it held. In his all consuming gawk, he failed to notice a set of eyes which came to rest upon him.

The eyes of a second hollow, who so far had not fallen into the depths of thoughtless, purposeless despair which awaited all undead who forsook their motivations.

Still, the incessant ringing of that bell thundered in his head, and vibrated through his very being, it had roused him once more from death, and so jarring was his return that he had somehow lost the ability to properly focus.

After he stumbled and sloshed forward through the ashen mud, eventually having drawn near to the basin, Roy desperately lunged forward and gulped down the blue liquid.

All at once, memories came flooding back to him, his modest home in Irithyll, little more than a shack in the snowy woods.

The day his best friend Maes had lost himself, how he had vowed to find him rest.

How he had fought, tooth and nail, to accomplish his goal.

How he had failed, and burnt to ash for nothing.

But, his memories did at least teach him one thing which was useful at the moment.

How to avoid attacks from behind.

The hollow was pinned to the ground in one swift motion, gurgling in the water, and Roy drove a fireball through its skull.

"Unfortunately for you, I know how to fight."

He stood from the site of the kill, eager to find answers.

Another low peal rang though the area, and shook a stone from above his head, it slammed him squarely in the forehead, and he was instantly knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he had recovered from the cracks in his skull, flesh and bone knitting back together as he splashed bottled flame over his wounds, another intrepid foe had decided to stretch his legs, rising to see what the fuss was all about.

As the bolt left the crossbow Roy barely had the time to react, and as he lunged behind the stone basin for cover, the bolt caught him in the hip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy stalks through the high cliffs in search of answers, but finds trials instead.

This text is, of course, a placeholder.

Of interest to those seeking something more substantial:

Orcas kill sharks and eat their livers.

Many hats cannot be cleaned, and must instead be replaced.

Desperate times call for abuse of status ailments.


End file.
